


Thunderstorm

by tenshi6



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by [this post](http://alotofthingsdifferent.tumblr.com/post/119777624430/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> A/N: Just some writing practice I did a while ago and finally found the time to type and share. Sorry for any mistakes!

The sky was getting darker and darker by every second and they were nearly as far away from one city as close to the other. Quite plainly, they were in the middle of nowhere. Normally, Bucky wasn’t afraid of storms but there has been several huge lightning splitting the black sky in half and the thunders vibrated through the whole car. He was amazed how calm Steve looked while Bucky himself was shivering slightly. Steve was staring out of the window, marvelling the sight. Bucky idly wondered if his friend had any survival instinct at all.

He risked speeding up a bit in vain hope to reach at least a petrol station but it only lasted for a few minutes, and then the heavy rain started. Huge raindrops were knocking on the windscreen mercilessly, making the view blurry. He was straining his eyes, the windscreen cleaners never stopping.

“Hey, can you pull over?” Steve asked out of the blue.

Bucky glanced at him, worried. “Are you sick?”

Steve shook his head with a half-smile.  “Nah, I just want to feel the rain,” he said and waved Bucky off as if it were the most sensible thing to do.

Bucky stared at him bewildered, his jaw dropped. Was he hallucinating?

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Steve nodded shyly.

Bucky shook his head in disbelief. “Sorry, pal, but I don’t plan on killing myself for you.”

“Oh, c’mon, it’s just a mild storm.”

“Mild? Are you insane? There could be tornado in any possible second.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Steve teased with an amused grin.

“No, I’m not,” Bucky insisted. There was a long pause and Bucky glanced at Steve, which was a mistake. Steve was staring back at him with puppy eyes, his blue eyes taking on an unnaturally dark shade thanks to the weather.

“Please?”

Bucky let out a hearty laugh but sternly said “no.”

Steve wasn’t about to give up easily. Damn, he wasn’t going to give up, period. “Pretty please?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Steve, you’re gonna get us killed.”

“You must admit, it’s not my worst idea,” Steve chuckled.

“Not the brightest, either,” Bucky pointed out dryly but then his laugh betrayed him.

“I know you want it, too.”

“One of us has to be responsible.”

Steve snorted. “Guess I’ll use that line often in the bedroom.”

Bucky gaped at him in shock. “Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“Never,” Steve replied in feigned innocence. The huge, amused smirk plastered all over his face didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky.

He groaned, “I hate you,” but pulled over.

“No you don’t,” Steve grinned triumphantly and stole a quick kiss before jumping out of the car. Bucky stared after him from the safety of the car, knowing that Steve Rogers would be the death of him one day. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
